Rule Twelve Doesn't Apply SLASH
by needtoknow400
Summary: Has Tony met "the one?" How will Gibbs handle the situation when Tony's new love lets some information slip that they might move to Boston. SLASH don't like, don't read.


Just a little one shot, enjoy :)

Thanks so much again to Srienia for beta reading, you're awesome :)

** ###########**

Gibbs took another sip of his Bourbon and glanced around the table at his team, his gaze pausing when landing on Tony, the reason they were all here tonight. Tony had found the "one," at least that's what most of the team thought. Four months, they had been seeing each other, which was four years in DiNozzo time. Most of Tony's relationships were lucky to last two weeks, evidently that had changed, a lot had changed. Tony was seeing a man, Allen Dunbar, a dentist, ten years Tony's senior. They had been dating for two months before the explosion at NCIS, the same explosion that had made Tony realize the importance of the relationship to him. Almost dying in a bomb blast can be a life changing situation, makes you re-evaluate your decisions. With Tony it had made him tell everyone about Allen, they had all met him a couple times when he came to pick Tony up from work, but that had really been the extent of it. Tony wanted to change that, so they were all sitting around a table at some gay bar, getting to know the man in Tony's life. Allen was a nice looking guy, at least that's what Ziva and Abby said. Slightly taller than Tony-well trimmed deep mahogany hair peppered with gray, thin but well built, and always smiling green eyes. They weren't living together, but it was obvious Tony was spending most of his time at Allen's. When Gibbs would call him about a case, Tony would always say something to the fact of it will take a little longer than usual. Which made sense since Allen's place was further from the office than Tony's.

"Care to dance?"

The question asked in his direction pulled Gibbs from his thoughts. He gave a half smile. "No, thanks."

"You sure?" The smiling young blond man asked.

"I'm sure." Gibbs nodded.

Disappointed, the man sulked away from the table.

"You ever think about batting for the other team?" Abby grinned, looking over at Gibbs from her chair across from him. "That's like the fifth guy that has asked you to dance tonight."

Taking another swig of his drink, he ignored her comment.

"Hope you're not uncomfortable here." Allen looked over at Gibbs.

Gibbs shook his head.

"Next time we all get together, I promise we'll go to a straight club." Allen smiled, that perfect smile.

"Whatever." A nice one word answer.

Allen glanced at his drink, then back up at Gibbs. "Tony tells me you build boats, without power tools?"

A nod.

"Sounds like a lot of work."

Another nod. As Allen opened his mouth to say something else, Gibbs got up and headed towards the bar.

Allen picked up his glass and took a long drink.

Tony grinned at him. "Gibbs, not a big talker. I told you that."

"He doesn't like me." Allen could tell that instantly.

McGee chuckled. "It just takes awhile with Gibbs."

"See." Tony patted Allen's thigh. "It's just the way he is."

"Except with Brenna." McGee shrugged. "He really took to her."

"I know." Palmer nodded.

"How did he take to other people any of you have dated?" Allen asked, glancing around the table.

Everyone looked away, but he happened to catch Ziva's eye.

"Um, well he didn't care for my last boyfriend." She shrugged. "But then Gibbs was right about that."

"Yeah, Gibbs has the sixth sense about people." Abby nodded.

Everyone looked at her eyes wide.

"What?"

"So he doesn't like me?" Allen stared at Tony.

Tony sighed. "He just needs to get to know you, that's all. Give it time."

"Bourbon." Gibbs said as he leaned against the bar.

"Sure." The bartender smiled.

Glancing back at the table, Gibbs' eyes landed on Tony and he watched the exchange between him and Allen. No doubt Tony was explaining to Allen, how he always acted this way, that he wasn't mister talkative, that he hated everyone at first, and on and on.

"Here you go." The bartender smiled again, sitting the drink before Gibbs.

"Thanks." He pulled a bill from his pocket and dropped it on the bar. "Keep it."

"Thank you." The man winked and was about to walk away, but stopped. "You okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Bartender's intuition." He grinned. "You've turned down five guys tonight, so either you're already interested in someone or just plain straight."

Gibbs chuckled. "Maybe I'm already seeing someone."

"No way." He shook his head. "No man that was dating you would let you walk in here unattended."

Gibbs shook his head with a laugh. "Flattery, nice."

"Is it working?"

Another laugh and Gibbs shook his head again.

"Damn, the good looking one's are always straight."

Gibbs smirked.

"Ouch." The man clutched his chest at Gibbs' coy look. "Are you trying to tell me I'm just not your type?"

Gibbs leaned forward. "I'm old enough to be your father."

The bartender leaned forward and smirked. "Believe me, you don't remind me of my father." He leered at Gibbs. "Although I'd call you daddy if you want."

* * *

"Tony?" Allen tried to get the man's attention, when it didn't work he followed Tony's stare. Gibbs was at the bar laughing with the bartender. "Something wrong?"

"That bartender is chatting Gibbs up." Tony paused. "And Gibbs is actually playing along."

"Just because they are talking and laughing doesn't mean anyone is chatting anyone up." Allen chuckled.

"Please." Tony scoffed. "I know chatting up someone when I see it. I'm the master."

"Really?" Allen looked at Tony and the younger man finally pulled his gaze away from the bar.

"You know what I mean."

Allen glanced back at the bar. "I think your boss can handle himself."

"Yeah." Tony sighed, staring back at the bar. "I'm sure he can."

Again, Allen was about to say something, but this time Gibbs' return stopped him.

"A toast." Abby leaned into the table. "To Tony and Allen."

"To Tony and Allen." Rang up from the group, all except one, although Gibbs did raise his glass.

The conversation rolled on with people getting up and dancing, then returning, Gibbs was only half paying attention to any of it. He was trying to decide how long he had to stay to be polite to his friends and specifically to Tony.

McGee, Abby and Palmer had just left for the dance floor, Ziva bowing out to continue her conversation with Allen and Tony.

"So you really want to open a second office?" Ziva asked.

"I'd like to." Allen nodded. "I have two friends I graduated with that would partner with me."

"Where would the second office be?"

"Boston."

She looked shocked. "Boston?"

"I went to school there, love the city." Allen smiled and nudged Tony's shoulder. "We're talking about moving there."

Her mouth dropped and she looked over at Gibbs who barely managed to swallow his mouthful of Bourbon.

"Allen." Tony glared at him.

"I'm sorry was that a secret?" Allen looked puzzled by Tony's reaction. "We've been talking about it for a month now."

Tony sighed.

"Come on." Allen smiled at Ziva. "Tony wouldn't even have to work."

Gibbs looked over at Tony watching for a reaction to that. _Tony just being a man of leisure._

"This isn't the best time to talk about this."

Allen suddenly looked at Gibbs and realized his mistake. "Gibbs, um there's nothing set in stone and if it happens it would take months to get everything set up."

Gibbs nodded, then glanced at Tony and back at Allen. He shrugged.

Feeling Tony's hand leave his thigh, Allen looked over and saw the hurt and sadness in his boyfriend's eyes.

"Gibbs, come dance with me!" Abby grabbed Gibbs hand as the three of them returned to the table.

"Not a dancer Abs." He smiled at her as he stood up. "Heading home."

"Already?" She pouted.

"Yeah." He kissed her forehead, then glanced back at the people at the table. "Night." Not waiting for any replies, he walked through the bar and out the door.

Tony stared at Ziva and shook his head. Asking her without words not to say anything to Abby and McGee.

Ziva nodded back. Truth was, Tony didn't need to worry about Abby and McGee. The only one that really matter was the man that had just walked out.

* * *

A quick change into jeans and a sweat shirt, a beer, and Gibbs had laid down on the couch. He'd been lying there staring at the ceiling for hours. His arm hanging down over the side, holding his beer, every so often raising it to his lips to take a sip. He heard the front door open and didn't move, he already knew who it was.

"Hey."

Gibbs tipped his head. Tony had obviously been home, he had changed into jeans and a green button down dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. When the silence continued, Gibbs sat up. "Something you need?"

"Why don't you like Allen?" Tony asked, leaning against the entrance to the living room.

Gibbs looked over at Tony, brow furrowed. Then he shook his head. "That's what you have to ask me? Why I don't like your boyfriend?"

Tony nodded.

Looking at the coffee table, Gibbs shrugged. "Allen's fine...seems like a nice guy."

"He is."

"Doesn't matter what I think anyway." Gibbs took a long swig from his bottle.

Tony finally stepped into the living room. "It matters to me."

Gibbs ran his hand down his face. Fine, so they weren't going to talk about the fact that Tony was thinking of leaving. "Allen obviously cares about you, anyone can see that." He sighed. "And you care about him, that's all that matters." Looking up at Tony, Gibbs didn't even try to fake a smile.

"Want another beer?" Tony asked, heading towards the kitchen.

"Yeah." He definitely needed more beer.

Handing a beer to Gibbs, Tony dropped down on the couch. They took a swig in unison.

"Maybe you could have dinner with us, just the three of us or um..." Tony fumbled. "You could bring a date."

"Sure." Taking another sip, Gibbs nodded.

"Saw the bartender chatting you up." Tony glanced over at Gibbs with a smirk.

"Yup."

"He was a good looking guy." Tony grinned.

Another nod. "Yeah."

"So this is how it's going to be?" Tony sighed. "You giving me one word answers all night."

"Haven't asked anything that requires more."

Pushing his sleeves up, Tony leaned his elbows onto his knee's.

Gibbs glanced over, his eyes suddenly focused on the spot just above Tony's elbow. Sitting his beer down on the table, his blue eyes suddenly locked on Tony's and his body tensed. "Does Allen have a temper?"

Tony's brow furrowed, confused by the question. He shook his head. "No."

"Does he get physical with you?"

"God, no, why would you ask that?"

Gibbs tipped his head towards Tony's left arm. "Because that mark on your arm is a thumb print."

"Do you really think I would be with someone that was abusive?"

"I don't know."

Tony drew his head back. How could Gibbs even think he'd tolerate an abusive partner? "I wouldn't. That's from the interrogation two days ago."

Some of the tension left Gibbs' body, he remembered that interrogation. Drug dealer hopped up on PCP caught Tony off guard and grabbed him by the arm. It only took seconds for Tony to take control and slam the guy down against the table.

"But sometimes I wish-" Tony stopped and shook his head trying to shake the thought from his head.

Gibbs didn't ask, but he stared at Tony.

"It's nothing." Tony dropped his head back.

"Okay." Gibbs leaned back on the couch. Evidently, everything wasn't as perfect as it seemed.

Exhaling deeply, Tony shook his head. "Have you ever wanted to fight, just to fight?" He felt his body hum at the thought. "Argue, because it gets your blood boiling."

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah."

"It's not just fighting it's the..." Tony sighed. "The passion behind it."

Another nod, then Gibbs took a swig of beer.

"Allen doesn't fight, he talks." Tony glanced at Gibbs and saw his boss try to hide a smile. "I know right!"

Gibbs chuckled. "Talking is what you're supposed to _want_ to do."

"Yeah." Tony picked at the label on the beer bottle.

Oh, Gibbs knew that look, he had the same look when he divorced his first ex-wife. It wasn't just the fighting that Allen wasn't passionate about.

"Allen is caring, loving, gentle, and sweet." Tony groaned.

Gibbs hid the smirk that fought to curl on his lips. Yeah, the sweet, caring, loving guy is what everyone says they want, but in the end they all want that with a hint of the angry, hot, 'takes what he wants' bad boy.

"It's stupid." Tony shook his head and got up. "I shouldn't even be bothering you with this. I should get going, I'm sure you wanna get some sleep or work on the boat." Walking towards the door, Tony stopped before stepping out of the living room. "Thanks for going tonight."

Gibbs nodded.

When Tony took his next step, Gibbs spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Tony paused and closed his eyes a moment. "Because there wasn't anything to tell."

"You're thinking about leaving and there's nothing to tell."

Turning around, Tony's eye landed on Gibbs. His boss was staring into the kitchen

"We've been talking about it that's all."

"I don't know, Allen seemed pretty excited about it." Gibbs took a sip of beer. "Seemed like he thought you'd be willing to leave."

"If it came to that, I would come to you."

"So you would have just waited and come to me with your resignation?" Gibbs shook his head. "Just here you go, I'm leaving in two weeks, nice working with you."

"It wouldn't have been like that." Tony sighed.

"Yeah, right." Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Why did I think it would be any different if you decided to leave NCIS than it was with any of your other jobs?"

Tony folded his arms across his chest, the annoyance at Gibbs' dig showing in his posture and voice. "Yeah, why did you think it would be different?"

Gibbs was suddenly off the couch, his voice almost a yell. "Because I'm not just your boss, I'm your goddamn friend and I-" His jaw clenched as he swallowed the rest of his sentence.

"Wanna know why I didn't come to you?" Tony's eyes narrowed. "Because I knew what you would say. That I was throwing away my career for some guy that wasn't worth it."

"And I'd be right."

Tony chuckled as he shook his head. "Are you serious?"

"What?" Gibbs shrugged. "You're going to be happy being a kept man, staying at home doing his laundry, having dinner ready when he comes home, saying 'how was your day dear?'"

The glare Tony gave Gibbs actually rivaled one of his own.

"Is that what you want?" Gibbs snickered, then used Tony's words against him. "To be the perfect house husband to some sweet, caring, loving man that can't even satisfy you?"

"Bastard." Tony spat. "That's not what I said."

"You might as well have." Gibbs smirked.

Tony felt his blood start to boil. "Don't put words in my mouth. Allen does just fine."

"Just fine?" Gibbs laughed. "Yeah, that's what every man wants to hear. You do just fine."

"Just admit it, you don't like him." Tony yelled.

Stepping toe to toe with Tony, Gibbs growled. " I don't like him."

"Of course you don't, I mean you've spent all of what two hours with him, barely spoke to him, but you don't like him." Tony snapped. "God forbid you take the time to get to know someone outside your inner circle."

"I don't need to get to know him to know I don't like him." Gibbs barked back.

"Why?" Tony yelled throwing up his hands. "Tell me why you don't like him, why you made such a snap decision about him. Is it because he smiles to wide, or wears too much cologne, or maybe because he actually tried to be nice to you? Tell me what the hell is it?"

Gibbs grabbed Tony's bicep. "He has you." He jerked Tony hard, his voice a breathless sigh. "He has what's mine."

Swallowing the lump that suddenly formed in his throat, Tony stared at the steel blue eyes, they were laced with a hunger he had never seen before. A hunger for him. When the hand grabbed the back of his neck, he licked his lips, some involuntary sign that he would accept whatever Gibbs was about to take.

Gibbs' lips smashed into Tony's devouring the man with all the anger, the years of denial, and the need within him. He growled into the kiss as Tony's own desire met his and they descended into the madness together.

Tony's tongue met Gibbs' as the devastation of the kiss consumed them. It was brutal and angry as they battled for dominance, neither willing to completely give the other control. Tony let out a huff of air as he was thrust against the wall, never even realizing they had moved.

Clutching at Tony's hips, Gibbs slammed Tony's ass against the wall, his own body crushing down against the younger man's. Gibbs ripped their lips apart with a howl when he felt Tony's hard cock make contact with his own. "Tony." He groaned.

His name from Gibbs' lips, the lustful way it was spoken, the surprise in the tone gave Tony a renewed sense of control over the older man. He reversed their position, smashing Gibbs against the wall as he attacked Gibbs' mouth again, nipping and licking at the swollen lips before seizing both. Tony would have been able to keep control had it not been for Gibbs' hands suddenly latching onto his ass and jerking their hard cocks against each other again. Severing their lips, Tony tossed his head back as his hips rocked into Gibbs' trying desperately to create more friction between them.

Seeing Tony's exposed throat as an invitation, Gibbs descended, his lips greedily licking and nibbling at the soft flesh. A hand on the back of his head forced Gibbs deeper. He heard the purr from the younger man, felt it under his lips as he gnawed up Tony's neck until he reached Tony's ear. "This is what you need." Gibbs hissed. "Exactly what you need."

"Yes." Tony whimpered.

Again, Gibbs reversed their position, pressing Tony against the wall as his hands crawled under Tony's shirt, his fingers roughly exploring the flesh of Tony's stomach and chest. Taking Tony's lips prisoner, Gibbs gorged himself on Tony's mouth, tasting the alcohol from earlier and the hint of mint.

Tony's fingers tugged at the button on Gibbs' jeans frantically trying to open them, the button gave way and he tore the zipper down.

It was at that moment, when Tony's fingers brush against his cock as the younger man unzipped his jeans, that Gibbs' rational mind finally screamed at him. He drew back, their lips breaking apart as he captured Tony's wrists. His forehead rested against Tony's as he panted for breath. Placing Tony's hands against his chest, he sighed. "We can't do this."

Tony's eyes closed as his body begged for more, begged him to demand completion.

Gibbs felt Tony nod his head.

"I want you." Gibbs snarled. "God, do I want you, but you know why we can't let this happen."

Another nod.

Stepping back, Gibbs removed himself from Tony, from the temptation that still coursed through every fiber of his being. He ran his hands down his face. Part of him thought about apologizing, but he couldn't bring himself to apologize for wanting his heart's desire.

Taking a deep breath, Tony whispered. "I should go."

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed.

Taking a step away, Tony felt the fingers gently grab his wrist and he looked up at Gibbs. The blue eyes now sad, yet still laced with the desire.

"I don't want you to leave." Gibbs paused. He wasn't good at expressing emotions, but he needed to say this, needed Tony to understand. "For so many reasons."

"I know."

Bringing Tony's wrist to his lips, he placed a soft kiss on Tony's pulse feeling it thumping rapidly, then stared into the green eyes before him. "But I'll accept whatever decision you make... about all of it." He let go of Tony's wrist, afraid if he held it any longer he would change his mind and pull Tony back into his arms and surrender.

Tony nodded.

* * *

The weekend became a blur of the boat, Bourbon, and trying to forget the taste of Tony's lips, the feel of Tony's body against him, and how much he wanted that again. Although, he knew he made the right decision in stopping it, part of him still wish he'd just let it happen and worried about the consequences later. Unfortunately, he just wasn't that type of man and he didn't want Tony dealing with the guilt of a heated moment. Plus, he may not like Allen, but his own very personal reasons for the dislike were no reason to disrespect the man.

Gibbs hadn't seen or heard from Tony since the incident Friday night. Not that he expected to, but he had hoped. The ball was in Tony's court, Gibbs had to respect that. Rubbing his hand down his face, he leaned back against the kitchen counter and took a long drink of his coffee. Now it was Monday morning and all he could do was wait, wait and see what Tony did now that he knew the truth. The truth that Gibbs wanted him. He let out a long breath, maybe it didn't matter. Tony could have easily just been caught up in the moment, giving into the passion Tony felt his current relationship lacked. Still, didn't mean Tony would actually want him after the moment ended and he had taken time to think about everything.

If Tony actually took the weekend to think about the ramifications of having any kind of relationship with him, Tony would never let it happen. Tony knew him better than just about anyone, knew relationships were his kryptonite. He chuckled, Tony would probably appreciate that analogy. Glancing at his watch, he headed for the door, putting his thoughts and concerns aside.

* * *

Tony walked in and threw his backpack down behind the desk. "Where's bossman?"

Ziva shrugged.

Looking at McGee, Tony waited.

"No idea." McGee answered without looking at Tony. "His computer's on so he's obviously here."

"I am." Gibbs said as he walked into the bullpen. "Gear up."

The three agents were on their feet grabbing their guns.

"Dead marine." Gibbs said as they headed towards the elevator.

In the car, Gibbs kept his eyes trained on the road as Tony turned around in the passenger seat talking to McGee.

"I swear, you always have to bring up the inaccuracies in every movie." Tony groaned. "Is there any movie you can't find something wrong with?"

"Probably not."

"Oh, I know." Tony grinned. "Brokeback Mountain."

McGee rolled his eyes. "There are inaccuracies in that movie."

Tony's eyebrow went up. "So you have actually watched it?"

"Yes, Tony." McGee shook his head. "And watching a movie about two guys together does not make me gay."

"Never said it did." Tony smirked. "Are you touchy today McGee?"

"No." McGee sighed. "And speaking of Brokeback Mountain, why weren't you and Allen at Abby's Sunday?"

Abby had invited everyone over Sunday for pizza and beer.

"Busy." Tony said, turning back around and settling into the passenger seat.

"Yeah, I bet." McGee chuckled.

Ziva followed suit. "You can just tell us you were having sex, we do not care."

Tony shoved his upper body through the space between his seat and Gibbs'. "That wasn't it."

McGee and Ziva exchanged a glance, then looked at Tony. "Sure." They said in unison.

Tony gave them a glare then turned back around and stared out the front window.

Gibbs told himself Tony's overreaction to Ziva and McGee's teasing was because they were not having sex, because normally Tony would play right into that type of teasing.

* * *

Monday faded into Tuesday, blurring into Wednesday and Thursday, until Gibbs was sitting at his desk on Friday night, the last in the bullpen. Not once, all week, had Tony approached him about what had happened. There were no late night visits after work, not even a single odd glance or uncomfortable moment when they were alone in the car or in the elevator. It was as if it had never happened. Their relationship was exactly as it had always been. Which, Gibbs was grateful for in a way. If Tony didn't want anything else to happen between them he would rather their friendship remain unscathed, than for there to be tension or distance between them. Unless of course, Tony's normal jovial self meant that he was just waiting for the right moment to tell Gibbs he was leaving.

Dropping the pencil in his hand, Gibbs rubbed his face. Of all the scenario's that could happen, Tony leaving was the one that frightened him the most.

"Gibbs I'm so glad you're still here." Abby said on high speed as she hurried into the bullpen.

He had learned long ago not to get too excited when she seemed worried or anxious, most of the time it was her blowing something out of proportion. "What is it Abs?"

"Have you talked to Tony?"

"No."

"He didn't come to the pizza party Sunday, Tony always comes to every get together." Abby chewed at her bottom lip. "Do you think Allen didn't like us and didn't want to come?"

Gibbs shook his head. "I'm sure that's not it."

She rocked from side to side on the arches of her feet. "You didn't seem to like him."

"I'm sure they just got busy." Gibbs tried to avoid her comment.

"Yeah, that's what McGee said Tony's excuse was." She started picking at the hem of her skirt. "What if Allen doesn't like us?"

Pushing himself out from the desk, he stood up and made his way around to her. Kissing her temple, he whispered. "Who wouldn't like you?"

She smiled, some of the worry fading from her eyes.

"Plus, Tony would never let anyone change your friendship. He would have come without him."

"Yeah." She hugged him. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

* * *

Walking into the house after eleven, Gibbs didn't even turn on the light. He just sloughed off his shoes and made his way upstairs to the bedroom. Placing his gun on the nightstand, he shed his clothes and climbed into bed in his boxers. The softness of the mattress was a welcome comfort after a week of sleeping on the boat. His mind had just started to drift into sleep when he heard the familiar creak of the fourth step. Silently, his hand reached out and made contact with the gun and waited. The footsteps walked slowly down the hall towards the open bedroom door, stopping after one step inside the door.

Gibbs let his hand drift away from the gun when he recognized the familiar silhouette and pushed himself up in bed. He watched transfixed at the figure removed their clothes then made their way to the end of the bed. Crawling onto the bed and up Gibbs' body, the figure stopped.

The voice whispered. "I'm yours, always have been, and always will be."

That was all Gibbs needed to hear. His lips seized Tony's as he rolled the younger man down onto the bed. Again, he was moved by Tony's desire matching his own. Breaking away from Tony's lips, he kissed his way down Tony's body without a word. As much as he wanted to explore every inch of Tony's body, that would come later. Right now, the need was too great. His lips paused at the soft hairs above Tony's cock and he felt Tony's sharp intake of breath.

"Tony?" Gibbs said the name as a question, knowing Tony would understand.

"I'm good if you are. I'm always safe, but with you-" Tony sighed. "I want to feel everything."

Letting his tongue snake out, Gibbs licked up the underside of Tony's cock and felt Tony's body shiver. Then a taste of the precum already pooling at the head of Tony's cock. Gibbs moaned eager for more. His lips slipped around the head, his tongue swirling across the top, then pressing against the slit.

"Gibbs." Tony groaned.

His lips slipped halfway down Tony's cock, then glided back up. He repeated the process several times, until he felt the fingers on the back of his head gently combing through the hair there. Gentle was not what he wanted Tony to feel, he wanted that unbridled passion they had felt that night. He impaled himself on Tony's cock, taking it to the base and hollowing his cheeks as he sucked hard. The fingers instantly knotted in his hair and he heard the grunt as Tony's body trembled. Creating a fevered pace, Gibbs worked up and down Tony's length. Tony's hips started short quick jumps up, but it wasn't enough for Gibbs, he wanted more. He grabbed Tony's hips physically jerking them hard off the bed and ramming Tony's cock down his throat.

"Oh fuck!" Tony screamed, throwing his head back.

Releasing Tony's hips, Gibbs smiled to himself when Tony continued bucking his hips off the bed. They established some insane rhythm, Gibbs sliding down Tony's cock while the younger man thrust full force into his mouth. Gibbs had wanted to suck Tony's cock for years and it was better than anything he had imaged. Tony's cock had girth, filling Gibbs' mouth and throat perfectly as if it was made just for him. And the taste, musky with a top note of spice that made Gibbs' mouth water for more. But what he wanted more than anything right now was to taste Tony's come. His hand moved between Tony's legs and gently massaged Tony's balls.

"Gibbs!" Tony groaned. "God, I wanna come."

Gibbs only response was to swallow Tony's cock and suck hard.

Tony cried out, a sound he had never made before, some cross between a scream and a whimper. He released Gibbs' head, instead clawing at Gibbs' shoulder as the older man sucked greedily at his cock swallowing every last drop.

Slowly, Gibbs licked his way up Tony's cock, lapping up every last drop of the nectar. Tony tasted sweet like candy and Gibbs was addicted to the rush. Letting Tony's cock slip from his lips, Gibbs crawled up Tony's prone body. He dropped down beside Tony and reached into the nightstand grabbing what he needed. Rolling Tony onto his side, Gibbs' hard cock rubbed against Tony's ass. Tony eagerly thrust back. Gibbs popped open the lube and put some on his fingers. Rubbing them together, he found his way between Tony's cheeks and slipped two fingers inside.

Tony hissed as the fingers breached him and the slight pain rushed through his body.

"So tight." Gibbs growled. Either Tony hadn't been fucked in awhile or. "You don't normally bottom."

"No." Tony sighed.

"But you will for me?"

"I want to with you."

"Why?" Gibbs asked, working his fingers in a scissoring motion inside Tony.

"I wanna feel you lose control." Tony moaned as he started to push back onto Gibbs' fingers. "Feel you inside me."

Removing his fingers, Gibbs grabbed the lube and rubbed it over his cock, then pressed his cock against Tony's opening. His lips brushed against Tony's ear as his cock slowly slid into Tony. "Oh, believe me I'm going to completely lose control with you."

Tony moaned as he felt himself stretched further to accept Gibbs, then a low groan as Gibbs' cock settled inside him. It felt perfect, so right, he rocked back feeling Gibbs' cock move inside him.

Gibbs' hand grasp Tony's hip. "You feel amazing." Pulling almost out, Gibbs slammed back in hearing Tony hiss. Then he gave in, taking Tony mercilessly and with all the strength inside him. Brutally, he lunged into Tony, his fingertips dug into Tony's hip as he clutched at the younger man jerking Tony's body back with each forward thrust.

The world around Tony started to blur, the power behind Gibbs love making causing his body to tremble.

"You're so tight, feels so good around my cock." Gibbs snarled. "Dreamed about fucking you for so long." Gnawing at Tony's neck, Gibbs wanted more, more of everything that was Tony.

This is exactly what Tony wanted, needed and craved. The passionate, lust, the raw and unbridled way that Gibbs was taking him, claiming him, and demanding Tony accept it.

Gibbs' hand clawed off of Tony's hip and across the younger man's stomach scratching and ripping at the flesh as if trying to find a way inside. "Can't get enough." Gibbs huffed. "I'll never get enough."

Reaching back, Tony grasped at Gibbs' neck. "Good, because all I want is you...this...us."

"You are all mine." Gibbs growled possessively. The need rushed over him and he battled to hold it back. "All mine." His teeth nipped at Tony's jugular.

"Yes." Tony moaned as Gibbs crushed their bodies together, his hard long thrusts now becoming short and quick. "Let me feel you come."

"Not yet." Gibbs' hand drifted down and enveloped Tony's now hard cock and stroked hard. "I want more."

"Oh God." Tony whimpered, now clawing at Gibbs' neck.

"I'd rather have my mouth around your cock again." Gibbs moaned at the thought. "But this is almost as good."

"Gibbs." The name was a whisper as the need for release coursed through Tony's body. "It's too much, feels too good." Filled by Gibbs' cock, Gibbs' hand around his cock, it overwhelmed his senses.

Gibbs teeth sank into Tony's neck as he lunged into Tony and came. He felt his body burst into flames, the release so intense, so all consuming, and he let it burn. A second later he felt Tony's release and the younger man's muscles tighten around him. He cried out against Tony's neck.

Slowly, returning to his body, Tony panted and patted Gibbs' arm. "Can't breathe." Tony sighed still crushed against Gibbs' body.

Gibbs' arm relaxed and he felt Tony take a deep breath. Kissing Tony's neck, Gibbs sighed. "I've been thinking about this all week."

Tony turned around and smiled into the blue eyes. "Me too."

Placing a tender kiss on Tony's lips, Gibbs' fingers danced across the small of Tony's back.

"I just um, needed to um-"

"I know." Gibbs nodded.

"I ended it, that night after I left here." Tony stared at Gibbs' chest, his fingers playing with the soft gray hairs. "It just...it felt weird ending it and just rushing over here." He looked up at Gibbs. "Felt disrespectful to you both."

Another nod.

"Plus I needed to sort everything out." Tony smiled. "You kinda surprised me that night."

"Surprised myself a little bit." Gibbs smirked. "Never thought I'd really cross that line with you."

"I always wanted you to." Tony grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "But never thought you would either. Rule twelve you know, never date a co-worker."

Gibbs shook his head. "Rule twelve doesn't apply here."

Tony's brow furrowed in confusion. "Why?"

Gibbs lips brushed against Tony's ear. "I don't wanna date you...I'm in love with you."


End file.
